


Push

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [18]
Category: Little Mix if you squint, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, The Vamps if you squint
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They'll push you against the wall, against the wall<br/>You didn't you'd feel it all but you were wrong about it<br/>Push."</p><p>- Push by Marianas Trench</p><p>Zayn's been in love with Harry for quite some time and Louis and Nick seems to hate each other to death.</p><p>Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

“I’LL COLLOPORTUS YOUR ARSE IN MY ROOM IF YOU DON’T FUCKING COME BACK!”

Louis grumbles when Zayn, the only Ravenclaw who he thinks isn’t too stuck-up and obnoxiously a walking dictionary as he untangles from Zayn’s bed. They grew up together in suburbs of London so sharing a bed together isn’t exactly a new concept to them.

Speaking of, that bastard woke him up from his slumber and as a sixth year student, he needs all the sleep he needs. He was studying late with Zayn, on the Transfiguration essay that’s about ten pages long and probably wrong 80%, and fell asleep. He doesn’t remember walking to the bed so maybe Zayn used some carrying spell to put him to his bed.

“Who the fuck is that?” Louis growls when Zayn pokes his head through the door, giving him an apologetic smile. “Was that Waliyah stealing your Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans again?”

“Nah, it’s just Nolan.” Nolan, if he remembers correctly, is the fifth year prefect for Zayn’s House, and his roommate. “He stole my sugar quill.”

“How sad, we don’t get a visit to Hogsmeade until two weeks from now,” Louis rolls his eyes, sliding out of the bed, not making it. “What’s up with you waking me before noon on a _Saturday,_ Zee?”

“I need to ask you for a, fuck, favour,” the Gryffindor sees a blush covering his cheek. “It’s about Harry.”

See, the thing is that ever since Harry, the curly-haired Slytherin bumped into Louis’ best friend during their fourth year Christmas (they stayed home since their families were busy with work) and the green-eyed boy spilt some pudding on him. Zayn claims the way Harry mumbled his apology was the cutest thing ever.

The Slytherin, however, is currently in a steady relationship with the seventh year, Nick, the Quidditch protégé who’s rumoured to be have been accepted into England’s national Quidditch team. Louis can’t lie, how the Keeper is pretty much the best/worst to play with/against. He finds himself drawn to the other Quidditch player.

Strictly speaking in sportsman level, of course. Every fibre of his body hates Grimshaw for causing heartbreak to his best friend ever since he was old enough to ride a toy broomstick. Zayn once wrote a poem, disguised as his letter for his secret lady love, to Harry and Louis has to admit, the way he rhymed ‘moonlight’ with ‘daylight’ was really original.

“If you don’t mind,” Zayn sighs, knowing Louis zoned out on him, which Louis knows too, “let’s go get some brekkie. My stomach is protesting.”

The two best friends go down to the Hall, where no one but a couple dozens of people are still eating breakfast. Louis figures that’s ‘cos it’s close to half-ten on a weekend, and because it’s raining like a typical day in England/Scotland.

“Oh God, Niall’s coming,” Zayn tries to hide behind Louis, which is impossible due to his height. (Louis still hates Zayn for hitting better puberty than him.) Niall found out Zayn and Louis pranked him with a charmed triple chocolate lava cake, and since they messed with _food_ , the Irish wizard vowed revenge. The blond only throws them a cold look before taking a seat next to Harry and Nick, looking like they’re unhappy to see them.

Louis notices how Harry’s eyes flicker towards them for a split second though.

From the Hufflepuff table, Liam, they’re best muggle friend, comes over. His prefect badge is shining from his chest, something he’s proud of. Yeah, Louis is the captain of the Quidditch team for his House, with all the privileges prefects have, but Liam likes to rub it in Louis’ face that out of the trio, he’s the only one without a real prefect status.

Louis might have thrown a right hook into Liam’s face, or tried, when that first happened. Liam blocked him with great agility, talking about ‘boxing’, a muggle sport that sounded violent.

They, Louis and Liam, dated briefly in fifth year, but it ended before Christmas break, both deciding it’s better if they were best friends.

That didn’t mean Louis lost his virginity to Liam though. He’ll still remember how painful, but oddly erotic, to have something up his arse. Liam gives him a frown, giving him a silent signal that he’s uncharacteristically quiet.

“How can Nick and Harry stand each other?” Zayn continues to ramble about his deep thoughts about fifty reasons why Harry should pick him. “Harry is the nicest Slytherin with voice of an angel, not to mention a good personality. If I was Harry, I would’ve strangled Nick with my scarf on the first date.”

“They’re both Slytherins, they’re probably both planning deaths 90% of the students at Hogwarts together,” Liam provides before walking back over to his table, but not before slipping a wadded parchment in his pocket. Louis excuses himself and goes to Gryffindor table, unfolding the paper.

There are four simple words on the paper, effective enough to make his heart skip a beat.

_We need to talk._

-

Louis barely eats any breakfast, and by barely, he means two slices of toasts and maybe a glass and half of chocolate milk. He waits for Liam by the staircase he often sees his friend and his housemates go up to.

“I saw something yesterday, and I think you should know,” is the first thing Liam says after catching up to him, checking for any possible eavesdroppers. “I saw Zayn and Grimshaw kissing. I heard Grimshaw say some shit about Styles and him being over, then he fucking kissed Zayn, _our innocent Zayn_ , out of the blue!” There’s not a hint of jealousy in Liam’s voice, only worry. “Nick is planning something, and not soon after that, I saw Niall and Harry getting cozy, also saying that Styles ended it with Grimshaw. Something about Grimshaw cutting the other half of school out of the Quidditch pitch just to start training.”

“That’s disturbing,” Louis knows everyone can’t really resist Zayn. He has Veela’s blood on his maternal bloodline, and his sisters are the proof of that. Louis swears he saw claws on Wali when he jokingly insulted her favourite party robe. “Grimshaw and Zayn? They hate each other ever since Nick defeated Zayn at the Duel Club last year.”

“Only ‘cos Grimshaw pulled a dick move of Full-body Binding charm,” Liam reminds him. “But the thing is, I saw Nick and Harry exchanging a look after they were seen with Zayn and Niall. I think,” Liam gives Louis a wry smile, “Styles might be after Zayn.

Louis curses colourfully when he hears that. It’s a known fact that Harry’s bisexual, and it’s also very known he’s the type to break people’s hearts. When he was in fourth year, so last year, he dated Melissa LaRue and told her it wasn’t working out because she hangs out with her lad friends too much. All the school heard that ‘cos that girl has the lungs of a banshee.

And just last year, he started dating Grimshaw, the biggest douche-dickwad Louis knows, after the verified rumour of them sleeping together after getting drunk on Fire Whiskey. They were friends before that, and they did occasionally kiss, so it wasn’t a shock but Louis knows something’s up.

He’ll find out soon enough.

-

“Zayyyynieeeeee,” Louis drawls out his best mate’s name for the eighth time in ten minutes. “Za-”

Zayn is quick to slap his hand over Louis’ mouth, which is nicer than floating a book and slapping his face with it. (“It only happened once!” Zayn always excuses himself like that whenever Louis brings it up.)

“Louis, in case you haven’t noticed, there’s something called an Herbology essay that Prof Longbottom gave all his sixth year students that’s due in two days. He says even a class like Herbs needs a good essay, so you know all the theories,” Zayn scowls and removes his stupidly large hands from Louis’ mouth. He spits out any remnants of Zayn’s saltiness of his skin, then perches himself next to Zayn’s desk. He only raises a brow, but doesn’t say anything. “I know you kissed Grimshaw.”

“He fucking pressed his Merlin knows where that dirty mouth has been to!” Zayn makes a totally disgusted face at the comment, stopping his quill for a total of two seconds, then busies himself again. “Actually, it’s been to Harry’s mouth and dick so maybe it’s not that bad.”

“And his arse,” Zayn _does_ levitate an object this time, non-verbally using the said spell. Louis easily dodges a wad of parchment Zayn crumpled from getting the thesis wrong the first couple times. “Hey! Harry looks like a puppy who gets it up his arse! Well, he looks more like a cat but you get my point.”

“Didn’t Liam say something about muggles using the term ‘sex kitten’?” There’s definitely a blush covering Zayn’s slightly paled face from the winter weather. “Muggles are weird.”

“Yeah, they need stuff like ‘electricity’ and ‘internet’ to survive, whatever those are.” Louis actually knows what electricity is, since Liam told him that’s what’s in a lightning bolt, but the plane ol’ muggles need it to ‘boot’ everyday stuff like ‘telephones’. “Reckon Grimshaw’s up to something?”

“Mate, he isn’t in Slytherin for nothing, of course he’s planning something,” Zayn gives up on writing his essay with Louis around, rolling of the parchment and shoving it into his carefully arrayed satchel. It’s 1987 dragon-hide, according to Zayn. The lizard-y leather looking skin is a giveaway, not to mention there are scales that shine in an iridescent way when under direct sunlight. “With his partner in crime, Styles.”

“Harry’s curls… do you think he uses special hair products for his hair?” Louis face-palms himself for the lack of common sense when it comes to the green-eyed monster. “It’s so… fluffy looking.”

“That Brad kid from my House has the fluffliest hair,” Louis retorts, referring to the Seeker in his Quidditch team for last three years. “I think you met him once.”

“Yeah, when I beat him at the Duel Club last week,” Zayn still has that moony look on his face, which Louis finds disturbing at certain level. Leave it to the Ravenclaw to know the most spells. He probably has the entire library memorised. “He does have a really fluffy hair.”

“Speaking of hair, how’s mine looking?” Louis asks his lovesick idiot of a best friend, wearing a forced smile. “ _I_ used a special product.”

“If the point was to make it look scraggy, you got it,” Zayn replies flatly, earning an eye-roll from the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. “Other than that, it’s okay.”

“Harry’s hair gets mooning but I only get ‘okay’?” Louis pouts, probably and is looking like a child. He practises the look in the mirror everyday. “That’s not fair.”

“I do not moon over Harry’s hair!” Louis gives Zayn the Look. “Okay, maybe I do talk about it.”

“Yeah, like every two minutes,” Liam, who seems to have appeared out of thin air, helps with Louis’ claim. He must have been so into the argument with Zayn. “Is that Herbology essay I see? I think I saw the word ‘mandrake’.” Liam plops onto the desk on the other side of Zayn, making Zayn groan about how two shadows are looming over him now.

“I feel so loved,” Zayn mumbles, loud enough to be heard by both his best mates, one of them being Louis himself. “What are you here for, Payne?”

“Styles and Grimshaw say they need to talk to you but I advise against it. They knew I was on my way to meet up with you and they sort of shared a look when they told me the message,” Liam looks at Louis pointedly. “You know I don’t trust anything they say. And if you must go, they’re by the Pitch.”

“Grimshaw is probably going to rub in my face how he beat me at the Duel Club last time it was held,” Zayn sighs, then scratches at his four o’clock shadow. “Why don’t any of you like Harry though? He’s nice.”

“That’s the kid who laughed at you for falling off the broomstick in first year Flight lesson, after you broke both your ankles,” Louis provides _un_ helpfully, earning a death glare from the said person. “It’s not my fault your skills lie elsewhere! You got seven O’s and only one E for your OWL exam! I nearly didn’t pass my Care of Magical Creatures ‘cos the Bomb-Ended Skrewt woke up after I put it to sleep.” Louis reminisces, not really a happy one at that.

“Yeah, but he came to the Hospital Wing afterwards with a sneaked bar of chocolate later,” Zayn reminds Louis, continuing with the death glare. “He’s a nice heart.”

“That’s been corrupted by Grimshaw,” Louis also reminds the other, and is about to add something else when Liam coughs. He nearly forgot the boy came here with a message. “Well, you can go meet up with your fantasy lover, we’ll wait in the empty classroom on the fourth floor, making out and such.”

“He means we’ll be waiting at the entrance to the kitchen so we can ‘smuggle’ some cookie dough,” Liam elbows Louis in the stomach, earning a surprised ‘unf!’ from the boy.

When Zayn disappears from their sight, Louis gives Liam a look and use the Disillusion Charm on both of them, then follow Zayn.

-

“I don’t think I should do this, Grimmy,” Harry tells his best mate since the moment he was practically born, with a deep sigh. “He’s gonna be heartbroken.”

“His friends fucking hate me! And what’s it gotta do with anything? It’s just a Malik kid, and your family doesn’t like the Maliks,” Nick, who goes by Grimmy by his friends, produces a cigar from his pockets and use his wand to light it up.

It’s true, how the Styles and the Maliks are the big names economy of the magical world, not only in the UK, but also some other countries in Europe. The Maliks even have some branches in Middle-Eastern Asia, fuck their roots. Harry, however, has had a crush on Zayn ever since they sat together in the train, on the very first day of Hogwarts. (Well, kinda.) It was the only empty room in the train, and Grimmy said he had to meet up with his roommates. Zayn shared his Every Flavour Beans with him and the smile he gave him, dear Merlin, even to an eleven-year-old Harry that was attractive.

Then he learnt that Zayn became a Ravenclaw, a House that isn’t really fond of Slytherins. He soon befriended Louis Tomlinson from Gryffindor, a definite no-no since it’s a well-known fact the two Houses hate each other with a passion. Harry found Niall, from the same House, whose parents let him use magic to dye his hair blond, permanently.

Several years later, after he hit puberty, he started having… sexual desires for Zayn, how it would feel like to have the stubble he seems to have no problem in growing against his neck, his chest, and even between his thighs. He covered up his longing with fake coldness and rude comments with everything the Malik kid did. Grimmy tried to hide it, but his rivalry with Louis, since both them were team captains for their respective Quidditch teams, got too big to be defined as hate.

Don’t they say there’s a thin line between hate and love, how one can’t simply exist without one another?

Harry gets an annoyed finger-snap under his nose, brought back to the reality. Harry retaliates by flicking Grimmy in his immaculate quiff, earning a glare.

“Watch the hair, Harold,” his best mate growls at him, exhaling a cloud of smoke in Harry’s face. “Anyways, here comes Malik. Remember to make the kiss feel real.” Grimmy somehow hides his tall body behind a bench, only top of his hair shown.

How can Harry _not_ make the kiss feel real when he wanted to feel those plump, plump lips against his for past several years? What if he does something he’s going to regret for rest of the school year?

“Styles,” Zayn says with his usual stoic voice. Whilst it’s questionable whether he likes Harry or not, he never lets anything slip around him. Probably ‘cos he’s best friends with that Tomlinson kid, who hates him and Grimmy with a burning passion. “I’m only here to take a break from the essay I’ve been writing.”

“Well, Grimmy went to go grab lunch with Niall, y’know, my other best friend?” Harry gives the slightly older boy (by three weeks) a haughty, promising look. “I just want to figure something out.” He says the line Grimmy told him to say, something Harry means with all his heart.

“Make it quick, I gotta-”

Harry grabs Zayn by his well-structured jaw, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He moves his lips against Zayn’s shocked, unmoving ones, prying them apart effortlessly. He nudges the other’s tongue with his, finally getting some response, in form of his warm, large hand cupping his cheek. Zayn spikes his tongue against Harry’s, letting him know who’s in charge. Harry finds out that Zayn is the best kisser he knows, and feels really sorry for Grimmy ‘cos he kisses like a starving man.

The kiss confirms how he’s been using his past girlfriends and boyfriend just to get over Zayn, something he’s been hiding even from himself.

Dear Merlin, he’s a downright fool.

Suddenly, Zayn pushes Harry, not away, but onto the grassy field, his back connecting with the ground. He feels something pressing against his uniform-clad dick and realises it’s Zayn’s hard-on. Smirking, Harry thrusts his hips up, moving his hand down to Zayn’s back, then slides his hand under the shirt. Zayn groans into the kiss, nipping hard at his lip.

Then it ends, with a furious looking Zayn, who scrambles away from Harry.

“This didn’t happen!” He snarls, his eyes changing colour into something that’s not human. Oh shit, don’t they say Zayn’s part Veela, pretty much the reason why half the school wants just one night with him? Harry’s seen girls with Zayn’s look growing wings and claws when they looked absolutely angry. “Do that again, or tell anyone about this,” his too-sharp feeling fingers prod into his chest, “I’ll kill you and make it look like an accident.”

Zayn turns away, and Harry thinks he hears something that’s an inhuman shriek.

Isn’t he fucked?

“Well, that was unexpected,” Grimmy comes out of his hiding place, summing things up perfectly.

-

 _Fuck, did that really happen?_ Zayn thinks to himself, noticing his hands are now claws, his vision sharper now. _Did my Veela-ness somehow get triggered? That should be impossible since I’m a_ boy!

His sisters, who, despite being quarter-Veelas, can grow wings and claws when someone sets them off. Their mother, who is a half-Veela, taught the girls how to control it.

Zayn looks down at his hands and sure enough, his nails have grown into sharp claws. He pokes one into his thumb and there’s a cut.

“That’s fucking awesome!” An all-too familiar voice exclaims, making Zayn sigh in defeat. “Shit!”

“Idiot,” the other familiar voice chastises the other, and there’s a sound of the more idiotic boy getting hit in the back of his head.

“Liam and Louis, undo the Disillusion Spell,” Zayn sighs, knowing his two best mates just spied on him snogging the life out of each other. He briefly wonders if he should cast a spell non-verbally to hide his boner. Within the next second, Louis’ petit form, contrasted by his thick thighs and arse to kill for, and Liam’s taller, buffier form appears. “Why did you stalk me?”

“We knew Styles and Grimshaw were up to something but we didn’t expect to see the two of you – you and Styles – to snog and have a grinding session,” Louis beats Liam to it, probably the R-rated version of what Liam was going to say. “I think I got half-hard from just watching. Are you going to wank in your room? I’ll even stay out of it, even though we aren’t roomies and we act like it.” Liam elbows Louis this time. There is no such thing as a filter between Louis Tomlinson’s brain and his filthy mouth.

“He’s pretty loud – HEY, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” Liam yells at Louis when the latter pokes at Liam’s abs with his wand.

“You were about to tell him how loud I am when I orgasm,” Louis says flippantly, obviously not caring if the ‘valuable’ information is out directly from him. “Well, I hear screamers are better than… well, just about anyone. Before I forget, and I will, how the fuck did your Veela traits get triggered?”

“Hell if I know,” Zayn answers truthfully, wondering if he can make the claws disappear. “And did you really have to see me and Harry kissing?”

“We wanted to make sure they don’t kill you and dump the body in depths of the Slytherin dungeons,” Liam provides helpfully, giving a really innocent smile to Zayn. “And it’s a good question, Lou. There are no male Veelas in existence. We just know that male offspring of Veela have magnetism of anyone with two eyes.”

Zayn scoffs at the artistic description of him and his ‘abilities’. Ever since people were around the age of hitting puberty, he attracted people, and he really can’t blame them. Look at him, he’s the hottest person alive.

(He remembers that one time he told Louis that, after he and Liam told Zayn about being in a relationship together, and Louis threw a sugar quill at him. Happily, Zayn munched on the sugary goodness.)

“Maybe Zayn is a special case. I’ve seen Wali and Doniya grow claws when they’re, y’know, angry. It’s scary,” Louis fake-shivers. Dear Merlin, that boy is overly dramatic. “I merely told Waliyah she had too-red lipstick on her lips. She took it the wrong way and since I have Lottie who’s about her age, I know makeup is a testy subject.”

“Let’s not discuss makeup when we were talking about Zayn’s Veela traits,” Liam reminds them, forgetting they’re stood right outside the gates to the castle. Zayn ushers them in, not liking the November cold. “So, Zayn, in case you haven’t noticed, there are claws on your hands.”

“I’ve been trying to have them retracted but it’s like I can’t control it. Maybe I should ask Wali-”

“Ask me what?”

Zayn could really kiss his sister for having perfect timing ‘cos Waliyah, his sister he is the closest with, just materialised out of no-where. “Good gracious, are those claws on you, Zaynie?”

“Geez, they’re fake nails, whatcha think?” Louis rolls his eyes, and gets a death glare from the third year Ravenclaw. “I mean yes, somehow he can grow claws like Veelas.”

“Well, I guess you’re a special case then. Male Veelas don’t exist,” Waliyah repeats Liam’s earlier words. “If you’re trying to make them go away, just try to calm your emotions. If the anger that stirred up the transformation is inside you just by a smidgen, your claws and wings don’t disappear.”

“I haven’t any wings,” Zayn retorts, crossing his arms. “Or at least I think so.”

“Be glad, the feathers are annoying. And now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see my friends by the Black Lake.”

Waliyah leaves them quickly, without any more words.

Zayn listens to his sister and tries to get the memories of him and Harry kissing, how his large hands felt great on his skin… wait, that’s not helping, it’s only making him mad about how Harry used his lips just to get revenge on Grimshaw or summat!

“Is it just me or his claws are sharpening?” Louis comments, not really helpful. Zayn inhales slowly, calming his breaths and soon enough, he feels his claws going back to stubby, human nails.

Well, this afternoon is turning out just great.

-

“I think I need to get one off,” Grimmy announces after crawling from underneath the benches. “That was one fucking hot kiss.”

“Don’t expect me to blow you, I don’t wanna be that kind of ex to ya,” Harry’s cheeks flush from the kiss he just shared with Zayn. “And don’t remind me I did blow you when we were drunk at Niall’s Christmas party two years ago.”

“What can I say? I got a great face that is begging to be kissed, down there extra.” Grimmy replies, being is cocky bastard self. “By the way, Niall was looking for you.”

“Wow, I can’t believe I ditched my other best friend just to kiss the Malik kid,” Harry shoves at Grimmy, making the older boy stumble a little. “You’re a dick.”

“You liked my dick once,” the said seventh year grins. “Why did you end it though? We were going strong.”

“I can see the way you ogle Tomlinson’s arse, Grimm,” Harry sighs, thinking it’s about time he brought it up. “And don’t say you don’t fancy him. You can’t hate someone without a bit of love involved.”

“Wow, Styles, since when were you so philosophical?” Harry scoffs at the sarcasm, which held a hint of truth. “But c’mon, that kid has the roundest bum anyone has seen! I’m only human.”

“You didn’t reply the fucking question,” Harry observes, noticing how Grimmy’s ears are mottling red whenever he’s embarrassed.

“Yeah, I do fancy him but I do love you, just it’s platonic than romantic now,” he gives in, nibbling at his lower lip. “Half the male population at Hogwarts ogle Louis’ arse.”

“That’s the first time you ever said his first name instead of last,” Harry points out, wondering if he should ‘fess up too. He can’t go on forever pretending to hate Zayn when he’s been in love for years. “And how are you going to get Tomlinson to fall for you? He’s a Keeper like you for Quidditch and he hates how you’re a better one at that.”

“Gryffindor wins only ‘cos that Simpson kid is one of the best Seekers the school has ever seen,” Grimmy reminds Harry, sounding resentful. “And his hair is ridiculously fluffy.”

“No one’s hair is better than mine,” Harry inputs, grinning like a cat. He’s been told that before by all his friends. “Anyways, don’t you have a Potions essay to write?”

“Fuck you, Prof Slughorn is the worst. How can he possibly think giving a seventh year student a 15-page essay on usage of dried unicorn horn powder and its magical properties, not to mention what kind of potions can be made from it? Oh, let’s not forget we’re supposed to give brief summary on each potion that’s made with unicorn horn powder.”

“Not my fault you decided to take Potions after fifth year when you’ve been wanting to become a national Quidditch player ever since you set foot on the castle,” Harry dodges the beam of light Grimmy shoots, most likely to be a spell. Full-Body Binding spell, his favourite, is Harry’s guess. “Can we go back? I think it’s dinner time.”

-

It is, indeed, dinner time, and Harry and Grimmy go to their usual table, joined by Niall, Leigh-Anne and some kid from the Quidditch team. Leigh-Anne greets Niall with a peck on his cheek, which Niall finds unsurprising. Those two have unspoken _thing_ going on between the two of them and Harry wonders for the five hundredth time why the fuck he cuddled with Niall just for sake of Grimmy’s plan.

Grimmy didn’t say much but Harry suspects the Plan is about making Louis jealous enough to confront Grimmy with his feelings or some shite. Harry’s been noticing how Louis keeps looking at Grimmy like he’s confused himself about how to feel about the Slytherin Keeper.

Tough love.

“What was that?” Niall asks Harry, and he realises he said the last part of his internal commentary slip out. “Who’s in love with whom?”

“He obviously means you and Leigh-Anne,” Grimmy answers for Harry, earning a clap on the back of his head from Leigh. “I admit having a big mouth, and ow?”

“We’re just friends!” Niall’s pale cheeks start to mottle from the attention he’s getting. “And speaking of love, why are you two broken up?”

Grimmy gives Niall an uncomfortable look and Harry gets it.

He was with Harry just to prove himself he doesn’t fancy Louis like he tried to do with him and Zayn.

That bastard.

“Decided we wanted to end things before we lose each other as friends if things get fucked up,” Grimmy answers finally, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, when two best friends date and things go awry, their friendship is usually lost too.”

“Thanks for the life lesson,” Niall rolls his eyes, making Leigh-Anne slap him on his shoulder. “Lee, is that your thing now? Hitting people for being sarcastic?”

“You boys have no manners,” the said girl shakes his head, reaching out to put some mashed potatoes and stir fry on her plate. “Remind me why I’m friends with you.”

“‘Cos you love us,” the Quidditch player finally speaks up. Harry remembers her name is Iliana. “By the way, Grimmy, you haven’t told us our practice schedule for next week.”

“Oh, silly me. I’ll make it tonight and give it to our team tomorrow,” Grimmy tells the petit girl. Harry realises that girl, Iliana, has perfect features of a Chaser. Short but agile looking and lithe. Well, Harry think he really shouldn’t be thinking about Quidditch stuff at dinner but he’s a bit weird and he admits that. “Harold, you have the faraway look again.”

“I’m just thinking about how much of a great Keeper you are, mate,” Harry replies honestly, and the entire school knows that. If it hadn’t been for Grimmy’s excellent skills of Keeper-ing, Slytherin’s matches against Gryffindor for last couple years with that Simpson kid as the other House’s Seeker would have been a disaster. Usually, before the Snitch is caught, the score between the two rivalling teams are pretty much tied. Damn the fluffy haired kid for his sharpness. “And Grimm, is that true and you got accepted into the England’s national Quidditch team?”

“Ah, the rumours spread fast,” Grimmy looks proper smug. “I’m a substitute player for now. Apparently, one of the team member from some House’s team has a brother in the national team and told him about my skills. He came to one of the matches and saw the proof. He told me I can try out and ta-da! My life is complete.”

“Congratulations! How come you kept that from us?” Iliana looks genuinely happy for her team captain. “I thought your team would be the first to know.”

“I just haven’t found the perfect time to say it, I guess.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry spots Zayn walking into the dining hall with his friends from his own House. There isn’t a sign of Tomlinson or Payne tailing him. Did they have some kind of a fight ‘cos of what he did to Zayn? It’s bloody obvious both Tomlinson and Payne aren’t font of either one of Harry or Grimmy.

“Well, now I know it’s possible for you to fall off the broomstick and die quickly. Hopefully young, too, so you keep that gorgeous face of yours,” Harry jokes, earning a glare from his best mate. “Maybe you’ll even become a ghost and haunt Niall!”

“Oh no, a broomstick riding ghost,” Niall plays along, looking in Zayn’s direction as well. Ever since the Ravenclaw and Tomlinson charmed a triple chocolate lava cake and gave it to Niall (the Irish lad always says he didn’t know it was from them), well, he hate them even more now. The dessert was enchanted with Tongue-Tie charm so rest was history. “God, only thing likeable about Tomlinson is his arse.”

“Yeah, it is rather round,” Grimmy mumbles as he swallows his load of meat and vegetables. All of his friends turn around to look at him like he just said he became a Dark Wizard. “What? I’m jus’ stating the truth!”

“You never said his arse is good,” Leigh-Anne points out helpfully. “Besides, you hate that kid for being Gryffindor Quidditch captain.”

“That kid is obnoxiously loud and crazy! He dares prank Slytherin students,” Niall waves his fork around, referring to what Harry like to call The Cake Incident. That wasn’t the first time Harry and his friends got pranked by Louis but it was the first time with food, so. “I’ll fecking cut out his hair or summat.”

Whenever Niall gets worked up, he says things in Irish way, like he just said ‘fecking’ instead of ‘fucking’. _Weirdo_ , Harry thinks to himself.

“He’s not that Malik kid, he won’t be mad you cut his hair,” Harry provides, stating what the entire school knows. For whatever the reason, pretty much the smartest Ravenclaw student is obsessed with keep his hair the best. “Maybe you should do something else.”

“How about stealing his Keeper gloves? He’s worn them since he started playing for the team,” Niall’s crystalline blue eyes shine with malice. “We just need to snog the password out of a Gryffindor birdie.”

“I nominate Grimmy,” Harry grins, knowing his best mate has been gay ever since he was, like, old enough to have crushes on people. “I bet that Lyssa girl from Gryffindor still has a crush on you.”

“It’s been three years, and I dated only blokes in my entire dating history,” Grimmy points out, growling at the green eyed boy. “Why me though? How about Niall or yourself? Girls give me anxiety.”

Leigh-Anne pops the back of Nick’s head, which he whines at. “Hey! Stop hitting people!”

“I’m a girl so I take that as an offense,” Leigh says sweetly, giving a smile. “I’m pretty sure Iliana feels the same.” The Chaser nods in agreement.

“Well, tomorrow is Sunday and I know for a fact Tomlinson and Malik hang out at the library for homework shite after breakfast,” Grimmy tells the gang, and Harry wonders how he knows so much about the person he supposedly hates. “I’ll worm out the pass from Lyssa, we’ll get in.”

-

It’s the awaited Sunday morning and Harry already had breakfast with Grimmy and Niall. Grimmy complained during the entire meal how he has to kiss a girl and how she’s most likely to press her breasts against his chest. Harry hasn’t any complaints about that part of snogging a girl though. Really cushy, if anyone asks. Well, unless the girl’s got boobs size of, like, infant girls, that is.

“Alright, there’s Lyssa,” Harry nods his chin in direction of the ginger girl. She has pretty grey eyes that are sometimes green in certain light. “Go kiss her!”

Grimmy bitches about how he’s gonna get back to him for this one and begrudgingly walks towards the girl. Harry hears the two of them talk, and soon enough, two of them are kissing. There’s not a part of Harry that makes the sight stir jealousy in him.

Probably because they’ve been friends for years.

“Wow, for someone who doesn’t fancy girls, he knows how to kiss one,” Niall comments, taking a bite out of his golden apple. “I think I’m getting hard.”

“Ew,” Harry slaps his hand over Niall’s mouth, knowing the blond can’t lick his hand due to the chewed apple bits.

After a while, the kiss ends and for a split second, Harry can see the disgust in his best mate’s face, son disguised with a smile. Lyssa seemed to not have seen that cos she tells him something, then walks off somewhere. Grimmy gives thumbs-up to the waiting students.

“The password is ‘flaming thestrals’.” Grimmy takes his time to wipe at his mouth, smudging the dark pink lipstick.

“Do you think the Fat Lady will, y’know, kick us out?” Niall looks somewhat worried, and Harry can’t really blame him.

The three Slytherins walk towards the tower they often see Gryffindors come from, and they walk at least three thousand staircases before they reach the magical portrait that is also the door to the dorm.

“Oh dear, Slytherin wandering into my dorm,” Fat Lady doesn’t look so pleased, and she is, well, bored looking. “What do you possibly want with me?”

“I hear you’re quite good with singing,” Harry basically bats his eyelashes, using his infamous Styles Charm. “Mind giving us the honours of hearing that?”

The Fat Lady brightens up at that and tries to hit some high notes, which in Harry’s opinion, damaging his ears. He flashes a grin and tells her she’s great.

“Why do you want to come inside the Gryffindor dorm though, kids?” Fat Lady asks, blushing a lot. “You hate my dorm students.”

“We’re planning a surprise for Louis,” Grimmy provides, going with what they talked about. “‘Cos his birthday is in, what, a month? He’s going to appreciate it.”

“Louis says you-” she points her chubby finger at Harry. “Basically said he’s the worst Keeper ever.”

“It’s not a secret Harry sucks at Quidditch and wishes he could play,” Harry kicks Grimmy under the robe. “He’s just jealous. Flaming thestrals, now will you let us in?”

The Fat Lady opens her portrait, which is also the door. When they get in, Harry realises that unlike their dungeon, there’s actual sunlight seeping through. All the décors are crimson and gold, which he expected from Gryffindor. It’s their House colour, after all. There’s a fireplace in the corner of the common room. Thankfully, there aren’t any students around, asking why the hell there are three Slytherin students in their dorm.

“So what now?” Niall asks, not having a clue like Harry where Tomlinson’s room is at. “Do you think we can try the Summoning Spell?”

“Brill, you do use your brains for something other than getting to food,” Grimmy dodges the slap that would have been delivered to his head. “Watch my hair! Do you know how long it takes for me to get this to this perfection?”

“No,” Niall succeeds in thwacking at Grimmy’s quiff this time. “Accio Louis Tomlinson’s Keeper gloves!”

Seconds later, a pair of golden-orange gloves fly into the blond’s hand and he smirks gleefully.

“Revenge is sweet.”

-

“What the actual fuck.”

Zayn has been told by Louis to come to his Quidditch practice and instead of a grinning Louis, he’s greeted by a scowling, angry Louis.

“What’s wrong?” Bradley, the Seeker of the Gryffindor team, asks the captain. “We didn’t even start yet.”

“My gloves! My bleeding Keeper gloves are gone!” Louis seethes, looking furious. “And don’t you dare tell me I can just get fucking new ones. Those gloves hold memories over the years!”

“Calm your balls, or I’ll use the Silencing Charm on you,” Zayn decides to intervene, earning a glare from his best mate. “Are you sure you didn’t just misplace them?”

“I searched everywhere in my room, Malik. It’s not anywhere!” Louis spits at Zayn, his eyes glazing from fury. “Someone fucking took them!”

 _Oh shit, is this Horan’s idea of revenge?_ Zayn puts two and two together. Bloody hell, he’s gotta give the Irish eejit some points for this.

“I think it was Horan,” Zayn voices out his opinion quietly, all seven pairs of eyes trained on him. “You know, the kid you pranked with a charmed slice of cake?”

“That leprechaun dares to take what means a lot to me?” Louis scoffs, like it’s ridiculous he’s been bested by someone from _Slytherin_. “I swear I’ll choke him with my own hands.”

“I won’t visit you in Azkaban,” Zayn informs with a smile. “Now that we’ve got that sorted out, get to practice. I’m here to watch you fly and stuff, not argue like first years.”

-

The practice went good in Zayn’s opinion, but Louis complained about having to catch the Quaffle with his bare hands. The Chasers, Juliana, Katya and Chase (Zayn always found that ironic, a kid named Chase playing as a Chaser) just laughed at their team captain.

“I hate you all,” Louis proclaims as they head for the dining hall. It’s almost seven so it’s just a perfect time for dinner. Zayn pops Louis on the back of his head and says good-bye, going over to his own table, that of Ravenclaws.

Contrary to most students’ beliefs, Zayn _does_ have friends inside his own House, one of them being Jesy. She is a lovely, petite-framed girl with naturally dark brown hair. She usually dyes them with different colours. He waves her hello and sits next to her.

“Been hanging out with Tomlinson again, haven’t you?” Jesy asks as soon as Zayn is within the earshot of hearing her. Zayn just nods his yes. “Why do you even like Gryffindors?”

“Last time I checked, Jess, we aren’t in Slytherin so it’s not a crime to,” Zayn puts a fair amount of roasted chicken onto his plate. “Past his sarcasm and sassy attitude, Louis is a great person.”

“And with great arse too,” the kid, whose name is Connor, quips in as he slides next to Zayn. He sighs at one of the Chaser of Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team. “What? Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“Yeah, his arse looks fabulous, but he’s also my best friend. Can we not talk about that when I’m trying to eat?” Zayn nearly choked on his chicken when Connor mentioned Louis’ arse. “I don’t like my friends talking about my other friend’s arse at a dining table.”

“C’mon, Malik. You gotta admit you thought about tapping that arse at least once in your life,” Connor presses, getting himself some pasta. “I get off to that arse sometimes.”

“I just puked a little in my mouth,” Jesy echoes Zayn’s thoughts. “Why are we talking about arses?”

“Because Connor is the most perverted virgin ever,” Zayn teases the fifth year and gets a slap at his quiff. “Not my quiff, you bitch!”

“I’m not perverted!” Connor blushes, his cheeks mottling a light shade of red. “And how do you know I’m a virgin?”

“We just know, now let’s stop talking about sex-related stuff at the dinner table,” Jesy effectively shuts the boys up.

After the dinner, Zayn goes to the Ravenclaw tower. Well, he would have but someone grabs his wrist from behind, pulling him back. Zayn scowls, wondering who that could be.

He nearly whips his wand out when he sees who that person is.

“Styles, how do I owe the pleasure?” Zayn feels the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smirk. Is he here to talk about the prank he pulled on Louis with Niall? “Really, I sort of need to get back to my dorm and, you know, finish my homework. Longbottom gave the sixth years an essay.”

“You know it was me and Niall behind Louis’ missing… item, don’t you?” Harry smirks back at him, something that Zayn finds sexy. _Pull it together! Only ‘cos you got a crush on him doesn’t make him_ not _a dickwad like his friends! Well, he’s a bit better._ “Well, items, but you get the point.”

“Louis went psycho on his team, real brilliant,” Zayn replies dryly, wandering why the fuck Harry chased him down here. “How did you get the password? Only the Gryffindors know it.”

“Well, let’s just say there’s one Gryffindor enamoured with one of my mates,” Harry winks. He fucking has the audacity of winking at Zayn. “Louis should be more careful with his personal belongings. Not putting any anti-spell charms on something important like that.”

Zayn isn’t thinking. He just wants Harry to shut the fuck up and the only thing he can think of _how_ is with his own lips. So he pushes Harry against a wall and crashes their lips together, something he really should do or enjoy. Harry moans against his lips, he actually moans just from bare touching of their lips, and the sound goes straight to the older’s dick. Zayn cups the curly haired boy’s jaw, and pries his lips open, met with little resistance. He slides his tongue in, massaging it against the other’s. Harry still isn’t pulling away so Zayn kisses the other properly, tongue-fucking into his mouth and yeah, he can feel himself grow excited.

After a while, they break away from the kiss, both breathing heavily.

“Why did you do that?” Harry asks, obviously confused. “You hate me like Tomlinson and Payne.”

 _Because I love you._ Zayn answers silently. Spoken is: “you were talking shit and I just wanted to shut you up.”

“There are other ways of shutting me up, like shoving your dick down my throat,” Harry offers with a wink, and Zayn feels his cheeks heating up. “Ooh, you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

“Shut up before I kill you,” Zayn threatens, already listing off spells he could use on Harry so he’ll just shut his big mouth. Silencio is the best bet but maybe he can petrify him. “I don’t like you so having you suck my dick isn’t what I want.”

“Oh bugger off, you aren’t fun to talk to,” Harry rolls his eyes, making Zayn wonder if the younger boy knows that he was lied to. “Anyways, if you want Tomlinson to get his gloves back, well, he has to beg on his knees and shite for Niall. Ta for the kiss!”

Zayn glares as Harry walks back to his dungeon, secretly loving how his curls bounce as he walks. After the Slytherin boy is gone, Zayn turns around and goes back to his dorm. The eagle head on the door asks him “what is the most valuable thing that you keep on spending without realising?” He answers “time, dear Merlin, that was the easiest one yet” and walks through the opening doors. He gets his rucksack and takes out his essay for Herbology.

Zayn manages to write about two more paragraphs without thinking about Harry’s curls, Harry’s dimples, and maybe his pink lips. He folds the parchment and growls, storming to his room.

Thankfully, none of his roommates are here so Zayn makes a quick job of ridding himself of his uniforms. He sits against the headboard of his bed and lets out a shaky breath when his hard dick slaps his stomach. He rubs his thumb over his leaking slit and holy hell, that feels good. This isn’t the first time he wanked to Harry and definitely won’t be the last. He bites onto his lower lip as he moves his hand down lower, stroking his shaft. If he was half-hard before, now he’s fully hard. He thinks about the kiss he just shared with Harry, how the brunet’s lips moved perfectly in synch with his, and how responsive he was. Just thinking about Harry’s lips makes the pits of Zayn’s stomach tighten. He’d be lying if he says he isn’t thinking about how Harry’s lips would feel like around his dick, instead of his own hand, like he offered.

“Fuck,” Zayn moans out as he releases over his hand, and a bit on his stomach. He’s too sexed out just from tossing to clean himself up so he grabs his boxers and puts them on.

Fuck it if his roommates complain about the smell of sex in the morning.

-

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis reminds Chase, a Chaser from his Quidditch team who’s also his roommate. “You really think Grimshaw likes me? He hates me with a passion and need I remind you he actually spelt that out with his wand last year, ‘I hate Louis Tomlinson’?”

“I hear rumours about him kissing Lyssa just to get our password,” Chase presses, his green eyes serious. “But he also keeps checking out your arse before every match.”

“My arse is fantastic, everyone knows that,” Louis dodges a pillow that’s thrown into him. “Hey! It’s the truth! I’m blessed with an arse that voluptuous as hell.”

“And modesty, apparently,” Chase scoffs when the pillow is thrown back at him. “But really, have you seen the way Grimshaw looks at you whenever you two cross paths?”

“Yes, he looks at me like he’s planning my murder,” Louis answers easily, patting at his own pillow to make it more comfortable than it already is. “I’m surprised the prick hasn’t poisoned me yet.”

“He loves you, you idiot,” Chase goes back to his wild theory. “And speaking of love, I think that Styles kid loves Zayn.”

“Fuck no, Harry hates Zayn because of their families being rivals in the economy shite and only Zayn is stupid enough to like that dick,” Louis thinks his Chaser has lost it. “Need I remind you he was dating Grimshaw until recently?”

“Do I need to shut your mouth so you’ll stop talking about that dick?” Louis threatens his teammate/roommate. “I fucking hate that kid.”

But Louis admits to himself silently how he was jealous when Grimshaw started dating Styles last, how the green monster called jealousy twitched inside of him every time he saw Styles and Grimshaw kissing in the middle of the hallway.

 _No, Louis. You must not feel anything other than absolute hatred towards Grimshaw. He and his friends stole your Keeper gloves._ The sane part of him reminds him.

“That kid is a full year and four months older than you,” Chase rolls his eyes. Chase doesn’t admit it but he used to have a crush on Grimshaw, before he got into Quidditch team anyways. “Not that I know his bloody birthday.”

“Styles always says August 14th is the day everyone should remember just ‘cos it’s his best mate’s birthday so maybe that’s why,” Louis feels too tired for a proper argument. “I’m gonna fucking murder Horan and Grimshaw for stealing my gloves.”

“What about Styles?” Chase asks, like he’s genuinely curious.

“Zayn would kill me if anything happened to his fantasy lover,” Louis replies, being truthful. “Who knows what those two will do once they get past the façade of hating each other? I mean, only Zayn’s friends know he’s fucking in love with that curly haired bastard.”

“Do I qualify as his friends since he hangs out with our team all the time?” Chase thinks out loud, probably mostly to himself. “I mean, I know his birthday and shite.”

“He tolerates you so yes, you are his friend. Sort of,” Louis closes his eyes, wanting nothing but the sleep to overtake him after a tiring, frustrating day.

The last image in his head before he falls asleep is a certain tall bloke with dark hair quaffed sky-high, and eyes that are mossy green.

-

Louis doesn’t know for sure if this is a dream but there’s no way in hell he’d be naked in an empty classroom, with none other than _Grimshaw_. Not to mention he’s on a fucking desk.

“Dear Merlin, your arse looks better without any clothes to hide them,” Grimshaw remarks, just as equally as naked as him. “Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?”

“I want your mouth on my dick, you dick,” the dream-Louis groans, apparently liking how Grimshaw’s stupidly large hand is playing with his nipples. “So you’ll be quiet.”

“Is that so?” Grimshaw’s lips press to the corner of Louis’ own, then starts to trail down to the hollow of his neck, where his soft spot’s at. Louis keens when Grimshaw tongues at his soft spot, smirking against his skin. “You make such delicious sounds from simple touches, Tomlinson.”

“Say my name,” Louis hasn’t a clue why he says that. “Fucking say my name if you’re going to blow me.”

“ _Louis_ ,” the rival Keeper rasps out, his mouth now level with Louis’ hard dick. “Happy now?”

“I won’t be if you keep talking instead of sucking me off,” Louis groans when Grimshaw’s –no, _Nick’s_ – tongue darts out, tasting his pre-come. “Holy shit.”

“You look so pretty, spread out underneath me,” Nick grins before giving another lick to Louis’ slit, then he wraps his lips around the younger’s head. Louis swears colourfully, thrusting his hips up. Nick reaches out and holds Louis down by his hips, moving his mouth down until his nose is at the base of the said restrained boy’s erection. The older fucking swallows around Louis’ tip and he moans – shamelessly so – at the sensation of something wet tightening around him. Nick starts to bob his up and down, managing to look up and Louis every now and then, looking so fucking seductive. There’s something skilful about how Nick would drag his tongue against the underside of his dick, or how his hand is squeezing his balls, not in a painful way but in a way that’d make him come faster.

And yeah, it doesn’t take long before Louis releases down Nick’s throat and the Slytherin looks directly into Louis’ eyes with his mossy green eyes he can’t hate as he swallows his come.

“Now what should I do with you?” Nick climbs on top of Louis, making the desk he is on creak. “Do you want me to fuck your pretty arse now?” His legs are around Louis’ waist, straddling him.

“No,” Louis doesn’t know, again, why he says the next part. “I want you to make love to me.”

“Make love?” Nick repeats, like he wasn’t expecting that at all. Well, probably he never thought he’d hear that from Louis. “Don’t you hate me?”

“No,” he’s honest in his dream. “You’re a strangely likeable person for someone who’s a dick.”

“You won’t get my dick inside your arse anytime soon if you call me one,” Nick growls, his hand palming at Louis’ sensitive dick. “And wake up!”

“Huh?”

Next thing he knows, Louis is awake, jerked away from his nice sex dream. Fuck no, he isn’t calling his sex dream about Grimshaw nice.

“Oh, you’re awake now,” his roommate, Chase, that prick, grins. “It’s seven and I don’t think you wanna be late to your class?”

“Fuck yourself,” Louis groans, wondering how the fuck Grimshaw got into his subconscious self. How the fuck is it that he had a dream about that hateful excuse of a Keeper blowing him? “I’ll even get the dildo for ya.”

“Ew, I don’t want anything that has your anal juices on it,” Chase replies, this time poking at Louis’ bum with his wand. “Wake up, you sleepyhead. You know you need to get to your class, right?”

“Fuck you.”

-

The classes went well, minus the fact that he had Potions with Styles and Horan. Styles tried to sneak an ingredient that would have messed up his potion but Liam caught him and shooed him away.

“I hate my life,” Louis mumbles, plopping onto the sofa in the common room. Liam and Zayn give him a confused look. Louis was referring to his sex dream about Grimshaw but he hasn’t told them about that yet. “What? We’re sixth years and we get loads of homework.”

“No, there’s something else bothering you,” Zayn figures out, like it’s fucking written on his forehead. “You don’t bitch about the amount of homework we get any other day.”

“Besides, you’re a shit liar,” Liam adds, making Louis glare at him. “You’re easy to read, Tomlinson.”

“I don’t wanna talk about what happened,” Louis groans, repeating the dream he’d inside his head for the hundredth time that day. “It disturbs me.”

“Nothing can be more disturbing than seeing Liam naked,” Zayn jokes, earning a slap on the back of his head from Liam. “I’m kidding! I bet your dick is big.”

“I will not confirm nor deny that,” Louis grins. He knows Zayn likes Harry, not their best mate Liam. “It’s too late to talk about dicks.”

“Does your little problem has to do with dicks then?” Zayn guesses. Fuck Ravenclaws and their brains. “Ooh, little Louis has a crush on someone!”

“I do not have a crush on someone!” Louis replies a little too quickly, making both Zayn and Liam chuckle. “Everyone at the castle disgusts me. Even you two.”

“That’s not true. You’re attracted to me ‘cos of my Veela genes makes everyone attracted to me,” Louis scoffs. It’s true a lesser part of him is drawn to Zayn but ew, no way in hell will Louis like Zayn in a romantic way. “I’m the hottest person alive.”

“And the cockiest,” Louis throws a cushion that’s by his feet. Zayn dodges it. “But no, that dream-”

“Hah! You had a sex dream about Grimshaw, didn’t you?” Zayn guesses again, this time right to the point. “I never thought you’d fancy Grimshaw, given you two’s rivalry and all.”

“I did not have a sex dream about Grimshaw!” Louis shouts at Zayn, making the other students in the common room look in his direction. “How the fuck do you think that?”

“The way your cheek are red says you did have a sex dream about Grimshaw,” Zayn deduces with a smug smile. “There, there, it’s okay to fancy someone who’s a dick.”

“I didn’t have sex with him in my dream, my subconscious self knows better than that,” Louis retorts, giving Zayn a death glare. “That would be awful.”

“So one of you blew other than,” Zayn reasons, earning a scoff from Liam. “I’m sure Louis was the one who blew someone in that dream.”

“What makes you so certain it was Grimshaw in my sex dream? It could have been anyone. You know, like my secret lover.”

“If it was your non-existent secret lover, you wouldn’t mind telling us about having a sex dream about him,” Liam points out. “Just tell us you had sex dream about Grimshaw and we’ll leave you alone.”

“Fine, he blew me in my dream. Happy?” Louis growls, throwing a cushion at Liam this time.

“Nope, I want to know why you even dreamt about having him blow you,” Zayn sticks his tongue out. “Do spill. Do you like that dickwad?”

“Fucking no! Did you lose your ever-loving mind, Malik?” Louis kicks at Zayn’s shoulder. “There’s not enough stars in the universe to be as many as reasons I hate that prick.”

“When you admit your love for Grimshaw, maybe you, him, Harry and I can go on double dates together,” Zayn sighs happily. “Now, can I sleep in your room tonight? Liam, go back to your dorm.”

“Like I ever said no to that,” Louis waves at Liam as good-night, then goes up to his room with Zayn.

Louis wants to know himself why he would ever dream about Grimshaw blowing him.

-

It’s late at night and Nick can’t get the image of how Tomlinson was looking at him all day. It wasn’t the usual contempt, no, but it was something else he quite can’t pinpoint. Harry’s been asking him all day long what was bothering him and he just shrugged that off.

“C’mon, Grimmy,” Harry asks for the forty-seventh time today (he counted), elbowing at his side. “Why are you extra grumpy?”

“Niall, murder Harry for me,” Nick pleads his other best friend. “He’s annoying me to death!”

“I can’t, I don’t wanna be charged with murder,” Niall replies sweetly, which results in Harry slapping his arm. “And because I love Harry dearly.”

“Someone at least get Grimmy a lay, maybe that’ll make him happier,” Harry thinks out loud, resulting in Nick throwing a wadded ball of parchment at him. “It’s a universal known fact!”

“I’m not gonna have sex with random people, geez,” Nick scowls at Harry, not believing how his brain works. “And I’m not saying there’s someone in my mind.”

“We see the way you look at Tomlinson’s arse, mate,” Niall pats at Nick’s quiff, earning a death glare. “Okay, everyone ogles his arse but you see my point.”

“Not a single fibre of my body wants that twink!” Nick yells hopelessly, sounding weak even to himself. “I’m gonna murder both of you myself.”

“How comforting,” Harry rolls his eyes at the oldest of the trio. “Just ‘cos you like a Gryffindor doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world, Grimmy.”

“It is,” Nick lets it slip out, cursing inside his head. “And I’m not saying that I like that Tomlinson kid.”

“I knew you fancied him and his arse!” Harry decides triumphantly, making Nick bury his face into a cushion. “If you admit liking Tomlinson, I’ll tell you who _I_ like.”

“Oh, that’s refreshing. My recent ex telling me he already moved on,” Nick growls at Harry. “How do I know for sure you’re just saying that to get what you want? And how did we get from my grumpiness to me possibly liking Louis?”

“‘Cos you said you didn’t wanna fuck a random bloke,” Niall gives him a ‘duh’ look. “Now spill.”

“Tomlinson is a great Keeper, I’ll give him that,” Nick avoids his mates’ eyes. “And I do not like him in a romantic way; I fucking hate him.”

“Look me in the eyes and say you hate him,” Harry reaches out to cup Nick’s jaw, forcing him to look up. “Say it.”

“I do,” Nick lies, his voice quavering a little.

“Lies,” Harry declares, releasing Nick’s jaw from a vice-grip. “Now that that’s settled… I’m off to my bed, have nightmares, kiddies.”

“You said you’re gonna tell us who you have a crush on so you aren’t going anywhere, Styles!” Niall grabs Harry’s wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. “Your turn to spill.”

“I have a crush on a little Ravenclaw,” Harry states before shaking Niall’s grip off. “You didn’t say I had to specify!”

Sometimes, Nick really hates his friends.

-

It’s Tuesday and Louis’ mind still can’t get rid of his blowjob dream (there’s no way in hell he’s calling that a sex dream, nope) with Grimshaw. Is his sleeping self an idiot to even think about that? Professor Longbottom pointed out he was nearly squeezing the mandrake to death and he had to apologise.

Now, at lunch table, he’s joined by Bradley and Chase.

“Did I tell you our dear captain had a sex dream?” Chase informs Brad, met with a kick from under the table by the said Quidditch team captain. “I could tell by the way he was moaning in his sleep.”

“Sometimes, I forget you’re his roomie,” Brad comments, swallowing the pasta. “Did he say with who?”

“No fuckin’ way I’m telling and Chase, you needn’t say that,” Louis kicks Chase under the table again. “Oh, we’re having a practice at 4PM today, tell the rest of the team that.”

“That’s giving us hardly any time after the classes end to do homework!” Bradley whines a complaint. “But since you’re the captain, I guess I don’t have a say in it.”

“Good.”

-

The practice went swell and since Louis’s sweaty, he wants nothing but a relaxing bath in the Prefect’s Bathroom. Since he’s a captain, he has the same privileges of a prefect so yeah. He walks to the familiar corridor and says the password (“sugar quill”) and starts to undress himself. His clothes are in a heap and when he walks to the gigantic bathtub, he sees that there’s someone else there.

It’s fucking Grimshaw.

“What are you doing here?” Louis cups his balls, not wanting to let the other see him nude after that dream. He feels stupid about the question though. The older lad is a Quidditch team captain like him.

“I’m allowed in here, you fat-arsed bitch!” He doesn’t move an inch, but makes sure the bubbles cover his body that’s underwater. “I was here first so shoo! Go somewhere else.”

“I just had Quidditch practice, you know how tiring that can be,” Louis makes a mistake of taking several steps closer to the tub. “I didn’t see your ancient arse anywhere near the Pitch today so you leave.”

There’s something undecipherable in Grimshaw’s eyes before his arms shoots out, pulling Louis’ head down. It takes a couple seconds for Louis to realise that the Slytherin Keeper is about to kiss him. He stumbles into the hot water, falling on top of Grimshaw’s body. Louis doesn’t pull away when Grimshaw’s rough lips crash against his, he only kisses back fervently. His arms wrap themselves around the older lad’s neck as the said Slytherin parts his lips, deepening the kiss.

 _Dear Merlin, why am I sucking faces with Grimshaw in real, awake world and enjoying it?_ Louis thinks to himself, feeling his body react to the snogging. _Did someone put Imperius Curse on me and making me do this?_

Louis kisses Grimshaw for what it seems like forever, feeling the other’s erection against his own. Smirking into the kiss, he tugs at the other Keeper’s lower lip with his teeth, grinding their lower halves together. Grimshaw lets out a delicious moan, exciting Louis’ little him even more.

“Fucking hell, I’m not fucking your arse in the Prefect’s Bathroom,” Grimshaw mumbles against Louis’ lips, but the shakiness in his voice gives it away how much he wants to. “I hate you.”

“I hear hate sex is wonderful, extra hard,” Louis replies, grinding his hips harder into Grimshaw. “C’mon, everyone wants a piece of my arse.”

With a growl, Grimshaw flips them over, pressing Louis’ back into the wall of the tub. The bubbles are halfway gone but the temperature is still in the hot range. _It’s a magical water, that must be why._ Louis reasons.

“If I fuck you, will that shut you up?” Grimshaw prods his fingers against Louis’ rim, making him shiver. “Or will you be mouthy during?”

“Shu-shut it,” Louis stammers as Grimshaw pushes a finger in, crooking it to stimulate his prostate. “Fuck…”

“I’m not even started, bitch,” Grimshaw grins, adding another finger in and scissoring the younger boy open. Louis whimpers and moans at how Grimshaw knows what to do. Probably what he did countless times with Styles. (Ew.)

Grimshaw opens up Louis for a while, and Louis nods his head to let the other know he’s ready. The older grabs his erection and lines himself at Louis’ entrance, giving him plenty of time to back out now. Louis knows having sex with Grimshaw will sort his feelings out so he waits for the older, rival Keeper to push in.

Grimshaw pushes in, both of them moaning from pleasure. It’s been a while since the last time Louis had sex but hell, he missed having a dick inside of him. Grimshaw keeps pushing in until he bottoms out, their hips pressed together.

“Fucking move, I’m not gonna break, you dick,” Louis hisses at the Slytherin. “Or I’m just gonna walk out.”

Growling, Grimshaw pulls out all the way, then snaps his hips forward, making Louis choke on his moans. Grimshaw doesn’t seem to care about how forceful his movements are, and Louis secretly likes that. He likes how Grimshaw is fucking into him with careless strokes, the tip of the other’s hard-on nudging at his prostate in a delicious way. Grimshaw gains momentum from the force of his thrusts, repeatedly nailing Louis’ moan and he can’t help but moan out a fucked out “Nick” against his will.

“Yeah, come for me, Tomlinson,” Grimshaw crashes his lips back onto Louis’, his stupidly large hands now jerking him off in time of his thrusts. Louis feels so close, with Grimshaw driving into his prostate and him wanking him, so he lets the pressure in his guts build up and soon, he releases onto Grimshaw’s hand, his walls spasming around the older’s dick. Grimshaw thrusts couple more times before he releases himself deep inside of Louis.

“Well, now I’m gonna bathe if you don’t mind,” Louis states once he catches his breath, shooing Grimshaw away. “That won’t happen again.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like that,” Grimshaw scoffs, but he’s getting out of the tub already. “That was the shag of your life, I can tell that. Don’t toss to the thoughts of my dick tonight, love.” Grimshaw blows a kiss in Louis’ direction, dries himself off, gets dressed and leaves the bathroom.

What the fuck just happened?

-

“Hello, anybody in there?” Liam snaps his fingers under Louis’ nose, jolting him back to reality. It’s 8PM and he and Zayn decided to hang out in the Gryffindor common room with Louis again, who’s been thinking about something all night. “Are you daydreaming?”

“Fuck no,” Louis replies, the faraway look in his eyes again. “Call it reminiscing.”

“I noticed you walking with a gait,” Zayn points out, waggling his eyebrows. “Who was it? Can’t be Liam since I was with him in the library…”

“You’re horrible,” Louis throws the closest thing to him available, which is a quill. “I didn’t have sex, you perverted virgin.”

“The perverted virgin still has feelings,” Zayn grasps his chest, right above where his heart would be at. “Just spill.”

“What makes you think I had sex? For all you know, I bumped into a walking armour suit and hurt my ankle,” Louis uses the Summoning Spell, non-verbally, to retrieve his quill. “Which is the case.”

“There’s a difference between a limp from walking into things and hurting your ankle and limp from having hot sex,” Liam points out, siding with Zayn. _Prick,_ Louis thinks to himself. “So do tell. I only know you’ve been to the Prefect’s Bathroom without us to accompany you… Oh my God, did you do the dirty in the bathroom? With a prefect?”

“You’re horrible,” Louis repeats his earlier sentiment. “I’m not telling.”

“Does his name start with ‘G’ and ends with ‘W’?” Zayn waggles his eyebrows again, making Louis reach out and throw a punch to his shoulder. “That’s a yes. How in hell did you end up shagging Grimshaw?”

“He shagged me but that’s not the point,” Louis grits out, wondering why he’s friends with these idiots. “I went to the Prefect’s Bathroom after Quidditch practice and didn’t know he was already there. He fucking kissed me out of the fucking blue and things got heated, he fucked my ass, the end.”

“I knew you loved Grimshaw,” Zayn grins, earning another punch from Louis. “You wouldn’t have had sex with Grimshaw if you hated him.”

“There’s something called hate sex, in case you haven’t heard,” Louis states dully, rolling his eyes. “I told you, every fibre of my being hates that stupidly tall dickhead.”

“You took his dick up your arse, you can’t possibly hate him that much… do you think I should top between me and Harry?” Zayn lets out a dreamy sigh.

“You and your fantasy lover,” Liam and Louis say at the same time.

“It’s called hate sex,” Louis repeats himself, but deep inside him, he knows it wasn’t hate sex like he’s making himself believe. “I will rather kill myself than admit I love him, which isn’t true.”

“Oh goody, you’ll be killing yourself in the near future,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “It’s late, I’m gonna go back to my tower. ‘Night bitches.” Zayn waves his hand, and Liam takes off with him.

Louis climbs the stairs to his room and gets changed into his pyjamas. The last thoughts on his mind before sleep takes over is how Grimshaw kissed him in the tub, their body joined in the most intimate way possible.

-

“No fucking way,” Harry says when Nick tells his best friends what happened in the bathroom. “You and Tomlinson shagged? I KNEW YOU LOVED HIM!”

“I doubt that,” Niall comments, taking a bite out of a muffin. “They both hate each other as rival Quidditch team captains.”

“I do not love that bitch with rather lovely looking arse,” Nick lies, sounding miserable even to himself. Part of him knows he has some unresolved feelings for the Gryffindor Keeper. “It was a one-time thing. He and I happened to be naked, I took out the hatred on him. The end.”

“Shame, Tomlinson happens to be – I mean don’t lie to yourself, Grimmy. Sooner or later, your pent up love for Tomlinson will burst and you’ll do something,” Harry’s face is full of ‘oh shit’ when he says the first part. “You like Tomlinson.”

“Hate sex, that’s all that was,” Nick throws a pillow at Harry. “What does Tomlinson happen to be anyways?”

“He happens to have a great looking arse,” Nick can tell Harry is avoiding the question. “Niall, will you kill Grimmy for me?”

“Why is everyone asking me to kill someone else?” Niall grumbles, taking another bite out of the muffin. “‘Ell no, I’m not killing anyone.” He replies through the mouthful of muffin.

“Manners, Horan,” Nick flicks the Irish wizard on the forehead. “Can we talk about more pleasant things, like the Potions essay?”

“How is that more pleasant than your crush on Tomlinson?” Harry frowns, not getting the hint. “You have to write the fucking thing.”

“‘Cos it’s existent, unlike my undying love for Tomlinson,” Nick grins, patting Harry on top of his curls. “Now, I’m just gonna go to bed. Have nightmares, kiddies.”

Nick walks to his room and he lets out a scream of how his mind is filled with the passionate moment with Tomlinson in the bathroom. He fucking had sex with the other Keeper!

“No, I’m not falling for Tomlinson,” Nick tells himself as he strips his clothes and crawls into the bed only in his boxers. “There’s no way in hell I’m gonna admit liking that bitch.”

But the last thought on Nick’s mind before he drifted off to sleep was the kiss he shared with a certain Gryffindor Keeper with cerulean blue eyes and voluptuous arse.

-

“I still can’t believe you had sex with Grimshaw.”

Zayn gets a death glare from his best friend, who still has the slightest of a limp from the aforementioned sex. He only grins back at the Gryffindor, clapping him on the back.

“How many times need I tell you it was hate sex?” Louis growls as they make their way to their first class together, which happens to be Transfiguration. “He hates me, I hate him back, we had hate sex. Ta-da!”

“You love Grimshaw as much as I love Harry,” Zayn insists. “Oh, you said that it was hate sex about thirty times now.”

“Fuck you,” Louis spits out.

“You aren’t my type, Louis! You’re my best mate!” Zayn slaps Louis’ arse this time, making the younger yelp. “Oops?”

“I’m still sore from that Thing I must not name!” Louis elbows Zayn in the stomach. “Please don’t slap my bum for another week or so.”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard but it’s called sex, sex between two people in looooooove,” Zayn loves pushing on Louis’ buttons. “Merlin’s beard, just admit you like that dick already!”

“As you just said, he’s a dick and I prefer dick as a body part, not a personality,” Louis replies as they walk into their Transfiguration classroom.

Professor Mcgonagall lectures them about normal Transfiguration stuff, makes them practice a couple spells. When the class ends, Zayn says bye to Louis, who has History whilst Zayn himself has a free period.

He sets off to the library when someone pulls him back, making him stumble a little.

The person who has him by his wrist is none other than Harry fucking Styles.

“You,” Zayn tries to sound venomous, like he doesn’t like the Slytherin. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Like you, I got a free period,” Harry shrugs, looking nonchalant. “I can’t talk with my favourite Ravenclaw?”

“Fuck off, you don’t like me, and I you,” Zayn hates how he has to pretend that when he’s had a crush on Harry for so long. “Leave me alone.”

“You kissed me twice but you’re saying you didn’t like that at all?” Harry walks forward, making Zayn take couple steps back. He curses inside his head when his back hits a wall. “C’mon, Malik. Drop the pretence and admit you like me.”

“Never in a million years,” Zayn spits out. “You make it your sole mission to make sure mine and my friends’ lives are a living hell.”

“That’s tad bit of exaggeration. Louis had no right to mess up with Niall’s cake like that,” Harry’s eyes glint with mischief. “If Louis apologises for being a bitch, Niall will return the gloves to him.”

“He has nothing to apologise for!” Zayn knows that Louis should apologise for enchanting the cake. “It’s Niall’s fault for eating things without checking.”

“Oh yeah, ‘cos all cakes are dangerous,” Harry’s face is really close to Zayn’s, the Ravenclaw realises, and it only takes a bit of effort for either one of them to tilt their head and start a kiss. “Did Louis order new pair of gloves yet?”

“He’s waiting for you dickheads to return it to him,” Zayn leans his head back as much as he can, giving himself more space away from Harry’s lips. “Sooner the better, please.”

“I told you, Louis has to be on his knees and apologising for what he did to Niall,” Harry reaches out and cups Zayn’s chin, to the slightly older boy’s surprise. “Stop resisting.” He says right before he presses his lips to Zayn’s.

For first couple seconds, Zayn is too dazed to do anything. He can’t believe Harry is kissing him again and that’s making it hard for Zayn to think. He feels his lips being nudged and he opens them pliantly, letting Harry’s tongue enter his mouth. Soon, he finds their tongue tangling in a passionate rhythm.

Zayn is the first to pull away from the kiss, his breathing ragged. He looks at Harry with a confused look, who looks back at him with complete adoration that’s there for a second before it changes to hate.

“Won’t you please stop kissing me like that?” Zayn pushes Harry away from him. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Because you and I are both hiding the truth,” Harry replies, the adoration coming back to his face. “Zayn, I do like you, contrary to belief. Do you remember the time we sat in the train together?”

“That was five years ago,” Zayn points out, now knowing where this is headed. “You were friendly only back then, then you had to become friends with Horan and Grimshaw.”

“Well, I knew Grimmy back home but that’s not the point,” Harry shakes his head, making his curls bounce. “I had a crush on you ever since that time in the train. Fuck, you looked so pretty, you still do.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

-

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Well, this is called a library, Grimshaw,” Louis rolls his eyes at the older Slytherin. “People come here to do research for their essays and such.”

“You chose this precise time of the day to be here,” Grimshaw growls at Louis. “Fuck off.”

“This is a public place,” Louis can’t help but think about the sex they had in the Prefect’s Bathroom. “I can be here if I want to be.”

“Well, I want you gone,” Grimshaw says in a disgustingly sweet voice. “Shoo, you aren’t wanted here.”

“You sure wanted my arse the other day,” Louis curses himself inside his head for his slip. “Tell me, did you enjoy it?”

“Fuck off,” Grimshaw repeats, but his mossy green eyes are flaring with fury now. “That was a one-time thing.”

“I saw you walking with a limp. Clearly, you still feel me in your arse,” Grimshaw sniggers, making Louis see red. “What did you tell your friends? Did you lie to them about what happened?”

“They’re smart, they figured out you fucked me,” Louis grits out, glaring at the older student. “Stop reminding me of the worst decision in my entire life.”

“You mean the best. I’ve been told I’m a good shag,” Grimshaw has the nerve to press on and Louis loses it. He lunges over the desk and grabs for Grimshaw’s silver-and-green tie, wanting to strangle him with the stupid thing.

“What the fuck are you doing, Louis?”

Louis curses when he hears Liam, his best friend with impeccable timing.

“I’m choking Grimshaw with his tie, what does it look like?” Louis doesn’t loosen the grip on the older; in fact, he only tightens it. “Will you let me do that in peace?”

Liam casts a spell non-verbally, making Louis’ body shoot away from Grimshaw. Louis swears colourfully that his friend just did that to him.

“Sorry, as prefect, I can’t let you break rules and I’m sure killing a student is against the rules,” Liam smiles at Louis apologetically. Louis wants to break something, preferably Grimshaw’s face. “And I’m taking ten points off of Gryffindor for your actions.”

“You can’t do that! I’m your best friend!” Louis gasps dramatically. “You can’t do that to me!”

“Already done and I can as a bleeding prefect. Grimshaw, you alright?”

“I’m dandy, your bitch of a friend just tried to choke me to death. Of course I’m fine,” Grimshaw rolls his eyes. “But you already knew Louis’s a bitch. You’re bloody friends with him.”

“Don’t talk like I’m not here! I can hear you insulting me!” Louis lunges again, just to be blocked by Liam. “Lemme kill him and be done with it!”

“I’ll come back as a ghost and haunt you!” Grimshaw spits out. “Until the day you die.”

“Kids, stop yelling at each other,” the librarian finally realises there are students in discord. “Payne, do me a favour and lead those two out of my library please.”

Louis glares at Grimshaw during the entire time Liam escorts them out of the library.

He hates Grimshaw as much as he loves him.

-

“You’re smiling,” Louis points out at the smiling Zayn. “Why are you smiling?”

“Are you against me smiling?” Zayn glares at Louis like that was absurd of him to ask. “I can smile if I want to.” He goes back on smiling and Louis and Liam share a look.

“Did something happen?” Liam beats Louis to it. “Like, I dunno, something happened.”

“He’s no longer my fantasy lover, I can tell you that,” Zayn replies, grinning. “He asked me out!”

“Fucking hell, are you saying Styles liked you back all along?” _I guess Chase was right but what about me and Grimshaw?_ Louis thinks silently. _Hell, I don’t even know if Grimshaw likes me… back._ “This is weird.”

“You get your man and we’ll go on double dates!” Zayn says gleefully. Louis wants to push Zayn off a tower. He thinks that’s pretty against the rule though. “It’s so obvious Grimshaw wants you. I mean, he fucked you.”

“ _Hate. Sex,_ ” Louis grits out, knowing it’s not exactly true. “I’m telling you it was nothing but hate sex.”

“It was hate for Grimshaw but it wasn’t for you,” Liam supplies. Louis wonders for the thousandth time why the fuck he decided to be friends with the muggleborn Hufflepuff. “You’ve been fancying Grimshaw all along.”

“That’s not true,” Louis hates how the lie burns in his throat as he says it. “I fucking hate that dick!”

“Lies, all you say is lies when it concerns Grimshaw,” Zayn singsongs, annoying Louis. If that was his plan, he succeeded. “Just fucking kiss him in the public and let the world know.”

“Hahaha, not a fucking chance,” Louis plops his head down on the sofa. “And if you’ll excuse me, I want both you fuckers back in your dorms ‘cos I’m gonna take a bath.”

“Rude,” Liam and Zayn say at the same time but they do as they’re told.

Louis goes to his room to gather his stuff – his pyjamas and a new pair of boxers. He whistles a tune that’s only existence in his head, hoping it wouldn’t end like the last time.

When he gets to the Prefect’s Bathroom, he looks around and checks that there’s no one else there _this time_.

Louis quickly gets rid of his clothes and walks over to the tub, turning on the tabs to make blue-green bubbles come out. He scrubs himself clean, washes his hair and gets dressed in his pyjamas.

When he gets to the hallways, though, there’s another life force.

“Ah, is this going to be a common occurrence?” Grimshaw smirks at Louis, making the younger’s blood boil. “I wouldn’t mind it, love.”

“Don’t call me love,” Louis pushes Grimshaw against a wall, regretting his decision immediately. Their lips are dangerously close and Louis doesn’t want a repeat.

 _Or don’t I?_ The treacherous thing called Louis’ conscience laughs at him. _I… like him._

“I can call you whatever I please, _love_ ,” Grimshaw puts special emphasis on his last word. “Tell me, do you want round two of the last time we were on this floor? Well, we were inside the Prefect’s Bathroom but you get the idea…” The Slytherin’s face dips a little, the space between their lips now barely a millimetre. “Tell me.”

“I can’t do this, our Houses hate each other,” Louis mumbles intelligently as their lips press together. “I don’t like you.”

“That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one,” Grimshaw whispers against Louis’ lips before kissing him.

This kiss is different from the one they shared yesterday. It’s full of love and care – Louis still isn’t saying they have love between them – rather than hate and lust. Louis groans into the kiss when Grimshaw starts to grind his crotch against his, making him grow hard.

“Do you want me, Louis?” _He said my first name._ “Do you want me to make love to you?”

 _Did he just say ‘make love’?_ Louis finds himself nodding to the older Keeper.

“Wait,” Louis remembers that they’re in a sodding hallway when Grimshaw – no, it’s Nick – pulls at the strings of his trackies and pulls them down. “We’re in a bloody hallway.”

“No one comes here at this hour,” Nick reassures Louis, flipping them around so that Louis’ chest is pressed to the wall. He raises his arms to help Nick get rid of his pj shirt. “Well, the ghosts are a different matter…”

“Shut it,” Louis mumbles as his pants go down next. He feels exposed, being fully naked whilst Nick is still fully dressed. Nick kisses between Louis’ shoulder blades, then place kisses down his spine. Louis doesn’t realise what Nick is about to do until the older nips at his buttocks, his large hands kneading at his arse. Soon, his arse cheeks are parted and he feels something wet at his entrance. “Oh fuck…”

Louis can fucking feel Nick smirk against his bum. _Hell, does this guy smirk at every-bloody-thing?_ Louis growls inside his head. Nick probes at his entrance for couple more moments before he delves his tongue in, making the receiver keen from pleasure. Louis has never been rimmed before, no, so the sensation is very new to him. In his dream, Nick blew him, so.

Nick pushes his tongue in further, his tongue long enough to just probe at Louis’ prostate. Louis moans out Nick’s name, an action he has no control over. Nick is fucking him with his tongue and Louis writhes from the pleasure. Louis feels his prick filling up, about to come.

“Hell no, you’re gonna come from my cock,” Nick says after his tongue out, apparently sensing Louis’ imminent release. “Tell me, what have you been dreaming of?”

Louis doesn’t reply – at least verbally. He turns around so that they’re face-to-face, and without a warning, he jumps and wraps his legs around Nick’s waist, their hard-ons pressed together. He crashes his lips onto Nick’s, kissing hard and passionately from the get-go. Nick doesn’t seem to have a problem with that since he kisses back with equal passion. Louis lets Nick take control of the kiss; he lets Nick spike his tongue against his own, moaning as they rock their hips together.

“Are you going to make love to me or not, Nick?” Louis growls against Nick’s lips, rubbing his entrance against the tip of older lad’s erection. “C’mon, I know you want to.”

Nick presses Louis’ back against the wall, making sure Louis is in somewhat secure position before he thrusts in, making Louis gasp from the pleasurable pain. Louis tightens his legs around Nick’s waist, and arches his back to draw him in even more. Nick slides in all the way, waiting for Louis to signal to go on. Louis breathes raggedly, his body getting used to Nick’s size. Yeah, they fucked the other day but that was hours ago. Louis give Nick a tiny nod, letting him know it’s okay to go on. Nick wraps one arm around Louis’ waist, like he never wants to let Louis go. He starts to thrust in and out of Louis slowly, making the younger keen and moan every time he hits the other’s prostate. Louis bites down on Nick’s shoulder to muffle his noises. Nick lets out an appreciative groan. _Nick has a biting kink, bloody hell._ Louis notes mentally as Nick really starts to drive into his prostate. Too soon, he feels the coils tighten in his lower stomach.

“I want us to come together, can you hold off a little?” Nick nuzzles his nose against Louis’ neck, the sound of skins slapping against each other echoing in the corridor. “Can you do that?”

“Bloody hell, you’re fucking into my prostate,” Louis protests as Nick drives particularly hard into him. “But I’ll try.”

Nick grunts as he continues to thrust into Louis, making Louis moan out the older’s name. ”So fucking close,”Nick tells the other, wrapping his hand around Louis’ hard dick. He starts to stroke Louis in time of his thrusts, making Louis squirm in intense pleasure. It doesn’t take long for them to release in unison, Louis coating Nick’s hand with his come.

“Damn, I just bathed,” Louis comments, making Nick scoff. “I think I’m going to wash myself again.”

“You want to say something,” Nick guesses. “And I want to say it to. What are we now?”

“Well, normal people start dating but we aren’t exactly normal, so…” Louis trails off, then turns around. “I’m gonna clean up the mess I made.”

“Mind if I join?”

And if they have round two, they’re only teenagers so yeah.

-

 “What’s happening between you and Grimshaw?”

It’s half-eight and of course, Zayn and Liam decided to come back to Gryffindor common room. Louis wants to know why the Fat Lady is letting them in all the time.

“What about me and Grimshaw?” Louis snaps back a little too quickly. “There’s nothing going on.”

“If you two are fucking regularly – don’t try to deny it – there _is_ something going on,” Zayn points out, garnering a groan from Louis. “Do spill.”

“There’s nothing to be spilt about,” Louis says with the sweetest smile he can muster. “But you and Styles… that’s a different story.”

“We started dating couple hours ago! There won’t be any sex like you and Grimshaw,” Zayn throws a cushion that was conveniently lying on the sofa they were leant against. “Most people wait a certain time before having sex in a relationship.”

“I’m not in a relationship with Grimshaw,” Louis scoffs, wishing he and Nick sorted things out. “But you are with Styles.”

“It’s shocking, I know,” Liam says absentmindedly as he looks back at the book he was reading. Louis thinks the books is written by a muggle and titled _The Fault In Our Stars_ or summat. “Don’t we have a Potions essay to work on?”

“It’s due three days from now, we can worry then,” Louis waves his hand dismissively. “So, have you and Styles gone further than kissing?”

“Were you here when I told you we started dating couple hours ago, like, an hour ago?” Zayn scowls at Louis. “We only snogged a couple times even before we started dating. Maybe couple more times after he asked me out. Besides, we aren’t like you and Grimshaw. We don’t shag before dating.”

“I’m not dating Grimshaw,” Louis retorts hotly. “I do not like that prick.”

“Yet you let him fuck you more than once,” Louis thinks Zayn can tell he’s lying. “It’s okay, you’ll open up and date him soon enough.”

“My friends are dickwads,” Louis says dramatically, plopping down onto the sofa. “Someone kill them for me please.”

“Why, you’re too lazy to kill us yourself?” Liam rolls his eyes, smacking Louis’ bum. “I feel somewhat offended.”

“Why yes, that and I don’t want to serve at Azkaban,” Louis replies sweetly, slapping at Liam’s arm for hitting his bum. “Watch it, I’m still tender from before.”

“You always bottom, why?” Zayn feigns interest. “I’m pretty sure I’ll top with Harry.” He says randomly. “I mean, I’m pretty sure he bottomed with Grimshaw.

“This ain’t sex ed, we aren’t talking about why one bottoms and the other tops,” Louis rolls onto his stomach. “Can the two of you go back to your own dorms now? It’s almost bedtime.”

“Hell no, we’re staying here until admit your undying love for Grimshaw,” Liam refutes. “So do spill, dearest Louis.”

“Enjoy your stay here then, _dearest Liam_ ,” Louis mocks Liam’s tone. “Just because I had hate sex with Grimshaw doesn’t mean that hate will turn to love.”

 _But it already has_ , Louis comments inside his head silently. _I can’t tell you how deeply I’ve fallen for him, too soon for my liking._

“Fine, be that way,” Liam taps at Zayn’s shoulder, signalling him to get up. “We’re going back now, you arsehole.”

“This arsehole still has feelings!” Louis shouts at the backs of his best friends. Some best friends he has.

“Your friends amuse me,” Chase quips in out of nowhere. Louis didn’t even know the Chaser was here. “But did you really have sex with Grimshaw? You hate that guy!”

“Is that going to be on my gravestone? ‘Here lies Louis William Tomlinson, hater of Nicholas Whatever-his-middle-name-is Grimshaw,’” Louis scoffs at this teammate. “You eavesdropped.”

“It’s not eavesdropping if your friends talk too loud,” Chase offers a sweet smile to Louis. “And if I heard it correctly, they’re with me on you loving that dick.”

“I’m pretty I told either you or those idiots that I prefer dick as a body part, not personality,” Louis grabs a cushion and throws it over his face. “I do not love him.”

“I can’t hear your lie over the truth,” Louis knows his roomie is rolling his eyes at him. HE needn’t see that. “Just admit it, gosh.”

“I won’t admit anything that’s not the truth,” _how long before I drown in my own lies?_ “So please sod off.”

“I can’t sod off, I’m your roommate,” Chase reminds him, making him groan. “But if you want to wank to Grimshaw or summat, I’ll stay out of the room to give you privacy.”

“What makes you think I’ll get off to him?” _When he already fucked – no, made love to – me tonight?_ “I’m heading to bed.” Louis throws the cushion away from him, then rises to his feet to go to his bed. Chase, of course, follows him.

“Do you know where the other three roommates we have are? Think they’re still at the library?” Chase asks in an annoying way. “Probably, right?”

“I’m five seconds away from using the Silence Spell on you,” Louis informs sweetly before climbing into bed, then closes his eyes.

The last thing on his mind before falling asleep, again, is him and Nick kissing.

-

  “It’s too early to talk about that.”

  Zayn gives his boyfriend puppy dog eyes when he hears that. He just asked Harry who should be the top in their relationship and Harry’s response was that. He just thought it was an okay time to do that since their classes are over.

“Zayn, we’ve been going out for about 24 hours now,” Harry supplies, making Zayn have his eyes going wider. “I can’t say anything with that face you’re pulling!”

“What face?” Zayn keeps on with the look, feeling satisfied. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Ugh, fine, I’ll tell you,” Harry throws his hands up in the air. “I liked bottoming for Grimmy so maybe I’ll bottom with you too.”

“Now, now, was that so hard?” Zayn pats at the top of Harry’s curls. “Now cuddle with me, you idiot!”

Zayn could swear the eagle head on the dorm door scowled when he brought Harry to the Ravenclaw dorm, oh, an hour ago. They did some of their homework, then Zayn decided to ask the question that’s been answered now. Harry grins before pushing Zayn’s back onto the sofa, semi-straddling the slightly older lad. He then wraps his arms around the tanned boy, koala-ing him.

“You’re a cuddle addict,” Harry comments when he feels Zayn nuzzling at his neck with his nose. “Like, it’s gonna kill you not to cuddle.”

“I cuddle with Louis all the time, just ask him,” Zayn places a kiss to Harry’s neck, making the other moan. Zayn figures he just found the soft spot so he kisses the same spot again, making Harry squirm. “Like that?”

“Stop it, my body’s getting other ideas now,” Harry pouts, looking down at Zayn. “Let’s just cuddle for a while longer.”

-

“Why do you think it’s a good idea to go to the library right before dinner?” Zayn complains, but still lets Harry drag him by his hand. “I thought cuddling was a good idea.”

Harry doesn’t reply and keeps dragging Zayn along. The Ravenclaw huffs, not knowing why his boyfriend is doing this. He notices that, in fact, this isn’t the way to the library.

“Hey, why are we in front of a classroom?” Zayn asks, burrowing his brows together. “I thought we were going to the library?”

“Nah, I want to snog you in somewhat private place,” Harry grins, his emerald green eyes sparkling. “Now, let’s go.”

Zayn suppresses a giggle and pushes the door open.

Only that it was preoccupied.

“Fuck, Nick, harder,” Louis moans as Grimshaw thrusts into him. Zayn covers his eyes, wanting to preserve his innocence. “Fuck, you’re so good at this.”

“I DIDN’T NEED TO WALK IN ON THIS,” Harry shouts, letting the couple engaged in sexual activities know their presence. “MY BEST FRIEND FUCKING HIS ENEMY, THIS IS SO NOT ON MY TO-DO LIST.”

“Um,” Grimshaw says brilliantly, and there’s a whooshing sound so Zayn guesses Grimshaw grabbed for a cape and threw it over himself. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Same reason as you, only we chose the wrong class,” Zayn thinks Harry rolled his eyes, he’s sure of it. “Fucking hell, this is disgusting.”

“You saw me naked before!” Grimshaw sounds very, very mad. “Nothing different.”

“The difference is that we were dating then, gosh,” Harry refutes. “Zayn, you can uncover your eyes now. They’re somewhat covered.”

Zayn lowers his hand and sure enough, there’s a cape over Grimshaw’s and Louis’ bodies.

“I knew you two were shagging but I never wanted to walk in,” Zayn fake shivers, earning an eye roll from Louis. “You two are in looooooove. Louis, I’m expecting that double date soon.”

“We’re not in love!” Both Louis and Grimshaw say in unison, making Harry snort. “Ugh, our friends are arseholes.” Louis adds, burying his head in Grimshaw’s shoulder.

“These arseholes still have feelings,” Zayn grabs his chest, right above where his heart would be at.

“I think you’ve been taking way too many drama lessons from Tomlinson,” Harry swats Zayn’s hand away from his chest. “And I’m very disturbed that I had to see this.”

“We didn’t think anyone would come here!” Grimshaw presses, looking more and a little bit peeved. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we were in middle of something.”

“Yeah, inside Tomlinson,” Harry scoffs. Zayn hits his boyfriend for Grimshaw. “That wasn’t nice at all, Zayn.”

“You’re torturing your friend,” Zayn supplies sweetly. “Can we just go to different classroom and snog there?”

“No, I think my hormones died after seeing these two,” Harry motions his hand in Louis and Grimshaw’s direction. “Let’s just eat dinner.”

“I feel somewhat offended,” Louis huffs, but Grimshaw makes him smile by kissing the corner of his mouth. “Off you go then, Nicky and I aren’t quite finished here.”

“I told you not to call me Nicky!” Zayn hears Grimshaw as he turns around towards the door. “I hate that nickname!”

“Then I shall-” Harry closes the door behind him, cutting out Louis’ words.

“That was rather disturbing,” Zayn comments, which Harry chuckles at. “I’m a virgin! Sex stuff disturbs me.”

“Yet you asked me who’d top between the two of us,” Harry sticks his tongue out. Zayn pokes at the muscle. “Ouch?”

“That was necessary information,” Zayn looks at his adorable boyfriend with a smug smile. “Shame we can’t sit together at the dining hall though…”

“Why, do you want me to give you a handjob under the tables?” Harry winks at Zayn, making him blush. “Aw, you’re blushing.”

“Hush, Styles. I suddenly don’t like you.”

“‘Cos you love me,” Harry replies cheekily. “C’mon, say it.”

“I’m in love with your curls.”

“You’re no fun.” Harry huffs out.

“That’s not what you’d say in bed.”

-

“Fuck, they just walked in on us having sex,” Louis is hyperventilating and Nick thinks that’s unhealthy. “Fuck, that just happened.”

“It’s not that bad,” he gets a punch in the shoulder in response. “Okay, it was bad.”

“I just… they think we’re in love!”

“We can discuss after we’re done.” Nick slides in, earning a throaty moan from Louis. “Can’t we, Lou?”

“Can’t fucking think, _fuck,_ ” Nick grins as he thrusts into the same angle, knowing he just hit the younger boy’s prostate. “Why are you so good at this?”

“Do you want the answer?” Nick grips onto Louis’ thighs and throws his legs over his own shoulders, giving better leverage. Nick starts to thrust into Louis at a hard, fast pace, making the Gryffindor moan from intense pleasure. (He hopes that’s the case.) Louis’ face screws up, which is one of the many things Nick adores about Louis. He wraps his hand around Louis’ dick and jerks him off in time of his thrusts. Soon, Louis comes in spurts all over Nick’s hand, his walls clenching around Nick’s cock. It only takes couple more thrusts after that for Nick to come as well.

“That was amazing, minus Harry and Zayn walking in on us,” Louis comments once he’s enough oxygen to. “I got a question though.”

“Yes,” Nick says without having to hear that question. “I’ll date you, Louis Tomlinson.”

“I already love you, been in love with you for quite some time.”

-

It’s middle of January and yeah, to Zayn’s delight, he did go on double date with his boyfriend (duh), Louis and Grimshaw. Zayn and Harry have their night pleasure sometimes and it's bloody good.

Everything’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you got the Dark-Hunter book title references in this fic.


End file.
